rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Studio Ghibli AU
Studio Ghibli AU is an AU in the fandom where the Big Four play roles from Hayao Miyazaki's films from his studio. This can be considered an offshoot to Fairy Tale AU. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters in the fandom, as characters from director Hayao Miyazaki's animated films of Japan's beloved fairy and fantasy tales. Hayao Miyazaki's animates have the characters find themselves in trouble, fight to fit and set things right, the villains turn over a leaf in the end and stepping into a world of fantasy that changes them. Studio Ghibli's logo is one of the main characters in My Neighbor Totoro (fans have cast Baymax as the forest spirit neighbor) one of the many films where people step from the world they know into a world that helps them find themselves and their place in the world. In lesser cases, the Big Four would simply dress up as these characters for a certain occasion like a Japanizes Comic con. Popular Scenarios *Howl's Moving Castle *My Neighbor Totoro *Spirited Away *Kiki's Delivery Service *The Secret World of Arrietty Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III For Hijack and love of flying he's cast as Tombo, a boy who takes a shine to the young witch that lands in his home city. Jack Frost For Hijack he's cast as Kiki, the young witch that leaves for his 'a year away from home training' on his hooked broomstick. He also plays Haku, a spirit that helps a girl he helped along time ago in the world of spirits, Prince Ashitaka as he helps and falls in love with the bear princess and the charming wizard with the moving castle Howl. Merida DunBroch Merida is cast as San, also known as the bear princess Mononoke, protester of the forest and it's spirit with her bear brothers by her side. She also plays the artist from Kiki's Delivery Service and Sophie from Howl's Moving Castle. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel plays the seen borrower, Arrietty, shy young Chihiro that works for the witch of the bathhouse so she wouldn't get turned into a pig and save her parents. The witch Kiki runs into, but nice with healing as her skill and age spell victim, Sophie. Extra Characters Toothless The black dragon plays Jack's black cat, Jiji with a shorter tail. Toothless can also be cast as Haku/Hiccup's dragon form. Princess Anna of Arendelle For Jelsa she's cast as Sophie from Howl's Moving Castle. Hiro Hamada For the strong bond he has with Baymax, he plays the young male Mei Kusakabe. Tadashi Hamada For the bond he has with his brother and bot, he's cast as male Satsuki. Baymax The robot is cast as the huggable forest spirit that takes a shine to the Hamada brothers as they moved next and learn more about his forest. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art GIFs My Neighbor Baymax By Muttonfudge.gif Fanart My Neighbor Baymax By Kiell-Art.jpg Jack's Delivery Service By Ally-The-Fox-20.png tumblr_nnnuhwXN9R1qchwhlo3_540.png tumblr_nnnuhwXN9R1qchwhlo2_540.png tumblr_nnnuhwXN9R1qchwhlo1_540.png tumblr_nnp8x0ffvp1u1or3wo1_1280.png tumblr_nnp8x0ffvp1u1or3wo2_1280.png tumblr_nnp8x0ffvp1u1or3wo3_1280.png tumblr_nnp8x0ffvp1u1or3wo4_1280.png Jack And Seagulls (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png tumblr_nrdgduCLDW1rfe3d7o2_1280.jpg Jack And Hiccup (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png A Place To Stay (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Jack And Toothiana (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Princess Merida By Animegirl43.jpg Jack And Merida (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Jack And Rapunzel Flying (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Merida, Angus, And The Kodama (Sketch) By Shiita64.jpg No-Face Is Here. By Ever-Everafter.jpg A Good Laugh (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg After The Magpie (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png At Merida's (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Before Take-Of (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Merida Drawing (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Mononoke Au By Australet789.jpg Broom And Bike (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Princess Mononoke! AU; Jarida By MyLoveIsToBlame.jpg Princess Mononoke! AU; Merida By MyLoveIsToBlame.jpg Princess Mononoke! AU; Jarida -2- - Colored By MyLoveIsToBlame.jpg Phil And Nichole (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Carrying Bread (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Chocolate (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Chokolate (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Delivering (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Delivery (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Evening At Merida's (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Flying Bike (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Girlfriend (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Hug (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Jack (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Jack And Nichole (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Jack And Toothless (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Jack's Letter (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Judging You (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Mom's Broom (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Night (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Rain! (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Reaching (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Reaching Again (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Sad Heart (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Shopping (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Sunset (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Toothless (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Toothless! (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Visiting (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Watching The Bakery (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Watching The Ocean (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Window (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Windy (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Category:AUs Category:The Big Four